Aprende de mí
by Natalie Longbottom
Summary: Cashmere está decidida a que sus tributos demuestren todo su potencial este año. El baile está a la vanguardia y ella no dejará pasar esta oportunidad de enseñarles todo lo que los pueda hacer lucir en las entrevistas.


**Aprende de mí.**

* * *

 **Disclamier** : mi nombre no es Suzanne, ni mi apellido Collins. Así que por consiguiente, Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, todo aquello es propiedad de sus correspondientes dueños, este fic no se utiliza con fines de plagio o lucro.

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el "Minireto de Septiembre" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"**

El género de baile que me ha tocado escribir es: **Hip Hop.**

* * *

Hago pasar a Glimmer al salón y sentarse en un mullido sillón de terciopelo magenta, mientras yo me siento en uno similar frente a ella, mirándola desde distintos ángulos y tomando nota mental de sus puntos fuertes y los que necesitan fortalecerse. En medio de nosotras hay una mesita para el café con una bandeja de ensalada de frutas junto a un reproductor de sonido portátil súper compacto, un pequeño lujo capitolino.

-"No tengo ninguna duda de que tu enfoque para la entrevista será el sexy, lindura -. Le digo muy segura de la decisión mientras pestañeo. -"Tienes un cuerpo y una belleza natural capaz de causar envidia..."-.

-"¡Gracias! Siempre me he sabido que tengo un muy buen físico" -. Me responde, interrumpiéndome. -" Incluso en el distrito tenía a varios chicos detrás de mí..."-.

-"¡Pero eres un cascaron vacío dulzura!"-. Le respondo, haciéndola callar. -"En el tiempo que llevo de conocerte me he dado cuenta de que no eres una chica intelectual. Eres frívola y egocéntrica, casi tanto como una capitolina. Estoy segura que para llenar ese hueco lo podremos complementar con un baile sensual como la danza del vientre" -. Le explico, satisfecha de mi idea.

Ella no luce muy convencida, veo como se muerde el labio y rueda los ojos, ocultando cosas; tengo una idea para convencerla.

-"Te demostraré lo que un baile es capaz de hacer por un buen cuerpo Glimmer"-. Explico, mientras me pongo de pie.

Enciendo el reproductor de sonido, que ya está programado para reproducir una tonada llena de sonidos acústicos, que repite su tonada cada cierto tiempo.

-"El baile que voy a mostrarte es el Hip-Hop. Todos los bailes están a la vanguardia en la moda capitolina. También a tu compañero Marvel le sentará de perlas un baile que uizca sus habilidades. Pero por ahora, tú observa y aprende.

Siento el ritmo. Para estar envuelta en la música, subo el volumen lo suficiente como para sentir cada "pum" del bombo y cada golpe del bajo. Me paro con los pies a la distancia de los hombros. Mis rodillas están ligeramente flexionadas, y me dejo llevar por la alocada música; comienzo haciendo el Dougie, moviendo mis brazos y hombros a la derecha, en conjunto con mi pie calzado con una brillante zapatilla capitolina. Sigo con el Stanky leg, que es otro paso de baile divertido que hace que parezca como si una de mis piernas no funcionara correctamente, fingiendo estar atorada; Glimmer comienza a entender lo que le digo, y comprende lo útil que le será un baile: hago el helicóptero, que es un clásico paso en el que te pones en cuclillas con las manos en el suelo y mueves una pierna alrededor de todo tu cuerpo. Para lograrlo, tienes que levantar las manos y saltar justo en el momento correcto para que tus pies no se choquen con tus manos y con la otra pierna. A estas alturas veo la chispa de emoción en mi discípula que buscaba infundirle, y sé que puedo terminar; concluyo con un paso de Twerk, en el que meneo mi trasero con sabrosura e inspiración, luciendo sensual y poniendo los pies sobre la mesita del café. La música termina, y yo concluyo mi baile.

-"¿Entendiste la esencia de lo que puedes lograr con el baile?"-. Le pregunto.

-"¡Claro que sí! ¡Enséñame todo eso!"-. Me responde ansiosa por comenzar a bailar.

* * *

 **564 Palabras**

No soy muy Hip-Hopera, pero sin duda me divertí mucho bailando Twerking en la sala de mi casa. Creo que la edad de Cashmere no debería ser un impedimento para que lo sacuda con toda el alma con tal de enseñarle algo a sus tributos (?).


End file.
